


Sorry

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Elementary School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett does things without thinking. Inspired by the boys in my class, who haven't quite figured out how to be friends, yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has inspired me to write again. This is my first contribution.

Link knows things. He knows that eight plus eight equals sixteen, that Pluto is the smallest planet, and how to whistle with a blade of grass. 

He also knows that friends are supposed to stick up for you. 

So, when he fell while running for third base, and he heard the other boys laughing, he looked up for Rhett. Rhett who was his first friend. 

Link knows he looked silly. He tripped on his laces, tumbled forward, and his shoe flew through the air. He landed hard, scraping his knee. But what hurt most was hearing Rhett’s familiar laugh join in the chorus of giggles. 

Defeated, he picked up his shoe and limped over to the bench, where Rhett found him after the game. 

“Hey…”

“Hi.”

“I’m really sorry...you just looked so funny…”

“Thanks…”

“No, I mean...I won’t ever laugh at you again. Not if you’re not trying to be funny. Cause sometimes you’re really funny, like on purpose, and I still wanna laugh at you then. But if those guys ever laugh at you again...I’ll punch ‘em. I promise.”

Link tilted his head to look at his friend’s face. A soft smile grew between them. 

“Thanks.”


End file.
